The Ninth Cullen
by Tweggy9224
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there was a Cullen that we didn't know about? Bella's about to find out. Follow the Cullen's as they go through adventures to last more than one lifetime!


Okay, guys! Here we go! My sister and I finally finished writing this story! You're probably wondering how we wrote it…. :) All right maybe not, but I'm going to tell you! We each "play" certain characters. She writes for Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Laura (you'll find out who that is), and some other random characters. I write Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and random people. Anyways, I'm done talking, enjoy!

**BELLA'S POV**

"Bella? Can you get the door? The Mariners are up to bat…" Charlie yelled from the couch.

"Yeah," I ran down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last step. Once I got to the door, I pulled on the doorknob and it came open with a creak.

"Hello, love. You seem like you're in a hurry," Edward smirked and chuckled.

"Hmm… I wonder why," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Hey, Dad! I'm leaving with Edward! Dinner's on the stove!" I grabbed my jacket.

"Alright, bye," Was his response. I'm surprised I even got a reaction from him. Usually when he's watching the Mariners play, he doesn't even know someone's saying anything unless they're standing in front of the TV.

I shut the door and walked towards Edward's Volvo. Edward ran ahead of me and opened the door for me.

"Thanks."

"No problem, love," He bent down and kissed me on the cheek. He ran, human speed, around the car and got into the driver's seat. "Where do you want to go today?" He asked sweetly.

"The meadow. I haven't been there in so long…" I trailed off. The last I was there, Laurent tried to kill me. That wasn't exactly the type of memory I wanted to have of it.

"Alright." He turned the car on and started driving in that direction. After several minutes, he pulled over, got out of his car, and opened my door for me.

"Thanks."

"Are you alright? You've only said 13 words to me in the past 20-½ minutes…" Edward brushed a stray strand of hair away from my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the last time I was here…" I smiled up at him and reached for his hand.

His eyebrows pulled together, forming a crease. "What happened the last time you were here?"

"Nothing. I… I have a question…." I murmured.

Someone had said to me once that vampire covens always change. Either because some members die or some leave. I've always wondered whether that was the case with the Cullens…

"What?" He asked warily. He was still under the impression something was wrong.

"Has… have… were there any other… members that were apart of your… coven?" I struggled to get the question out.

Edward stiffened up. "Umm… how about we take a walk…" He offered me his hand and I accepted it. He led me towards the forest, making sure not to let me trip on anything.

After a few minutes, he sighed. "There was… one… other…"

I looked up in surprise. There was another Cullen that I didn't know about? "Who are they? What happened to them? Did they die?"

"Whoa, one question at a time!" Edward chuckled and sat down against a tree. "Her name was-is Laura Hughes Cullen. In a way, Carlisle joined her coven, although, he inadvertently became the leader of it. She left a few years after Alice and Jasper joined us. You see, her gift, or power, was super speed. She was even faster then me. She could travel around the world eight times in one second. Since we were all slower, it aggravated her just a bit. That's why she left. She said she wanted to get more patience."

**$~FLASHBACK~$**

(Edward's POV)

"What do you mean you want to leave?" I asked angrily. She was probably my favorite sister next to Alice. She couldn't leave!

Laura had come to me, carrying a suitcase, saying that she was leaving. Everyone else had gone hunting, so it was just us.

"Well, let's face facts older/younger brother; I'm really fast while my family's...er, NOT. I'm also unfortunately impatient. You know that! Slow, and impatience do not mix, you see, so I thought if I left for awhile- you know, travel the world a few times at human speed- I could LEARN patience. Maybe then, I could actually live here and not lose my sanity. Good idea, right? So, I'll just be going now." Laura quickly replied. She grabbed her suitcase and made her way to the door. She called over her shoulder, "Bye, Eddie."

I couldn't believe she was gone. I'm sure I could have caught up to her, but that wouldn't have changed her mind one bit. "Stubborn, impatient little girl…" I murmured under my breath.

"'Stubborn and impatient' am I? Well, we'll just see about that Edward!"

**$~BACK TO PRESENT~$**

(Bella's POV)

"And that was the last time I ever heard from her…" Edward trailed off, seeming deep in thought.

I could almost hear my jaw hit the ground. "Really? She sounds nice…" Could Edward have… liked her? Nah, he-… Well…

"Bella, I know what you're thinking, and no. It wasn't like that. I love YOU. No one else." Edward stood up and hugged me.

"I love you, too. You know what? How about we go to your house. I haven't seen your family in a while." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

He laughed. "Alright. Let's go." He held my hand and we walked back to his car.

_**~car drive~ **_

We arrived at the Cullen's house only minutes later. We got out of the car and Edward opened the front door.

"We're home," Edward talked like normal.

"You're not the only one that's home!" An unfamiliar voice replied.

Edward froze and turned around, vampire speed. I followed his gaze. Walking up the patio steps, a beautiful vampire that could be no older then 15 was smirking.

"Maybe I should do this correctly." She cleared her throat. "I'M HOME! Who missed me?"

"Laura?"

Mhahahahahahahahaha! That's right! We're evil! Well, that was the prologue, folks! Come back next time! ;)


End file.
